yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Horo Guramo
Horo Guramo ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und ein Mitglied des Wissenschaftsklubs. Aussehen Horo hat orange Augen und schulterlanges, graues Haar, in dem einzelne orange Strähnen sind. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Wissenschaftsklub trägt er ein kleines Technikgerät am Kopf. Seins ist ein Visier, welches an seinem rechten Ohr befestigt ist und sein linkes Auge bedeckt. Löst sich der Wissenschaftsklub auf, trägt er das Gerät nicht mehr. Wenn er im Wissenschaftsklub ist, trägt er einen schwarzen Bodysuit und darüber einen weißen Laborkittel. Persönlichkeit thumb|Horo schaut ernst in die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Horo die Persönlichkeit Streber. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er seine Klassenlehrerin Karin Hana alarmieren und zum Tatort führen, außer es wurde bereits ein Lehrer alarmiert, dann wird er sich in seinem Klassenraum verstecken. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihm zu machen, wird er ernst in die Kamera schauen. Laut seinem Schülerprofil ist er ein brillanter junger Mann, der international bekannt wurde, nachdem er unglaubliche Beiträge zur Forschung im Bereich der Hologrammtechnik geleistet hat. Sogar jetzt verfeinert er seine Arbeit weiter und bringt Science-Fiction näher an die Realität. Routine Zitate "Okay...explain it to me one more time?" "I dunno, dude. It doesn't sound like my type of show." "Hahaha...okay, I might give it a look. What's it called, again?" "You don't need to strike a pose when you tell me, dude." "Okay... erklär es mir noch einmal?" "Ich weiß nicht, Alter. Es klingt nicht wie meine Art von Show." "Hahaha... okay, vielleicht geb ich ihm eine Chance. Wie heißt es nochmal?" "Du brauchst keine Pose zu machen, wenn Du es mir sagst, Alter." - Horo in seinem Gespräch mit Yaku am Montag - "I watched the first episode, and...I don't...see what's so great about it." "That's lame, dude! I don't want to watch something that sucks for the first half!" "Dude, did you just spoil something that was supposed to be a surprise?" "Everything is called a "deconstruction" these days. What does that even mean?" "I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time there's been a show like that." "Ich habe die erste Episode gesehen und ... ich ... sehe nicht, was daran so toll ist." "Das ist lahm, Alter! Ich will nichts sehen, was für die erste Hälfte Scheiße ist!" "Alter, hast du gerade etwas gespoilert, was eine Überraschung sein sollte?" "Heute wird alles als "Dekonstruktion" bezeichnet. Was bedeutet das überhaupt?" "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass es eine solche Show gibt." - Horo in seinem Gespräch mit Yaku am Dienstag - "Yeah, I watched a few more episodes. Still really cliche. Still a whole bunch of boring old tropes." "I feel like you're spoiling it for me when you say stuff like that." "I think it's a bad idea to intentionally make the entire first season of your anime really cliche and boring just so that you can surprise people with a "payoff" that comes halfway through." "Whatever you say, man. I'll keep watching, but it's just because I'm invested at this point." "Dude...it's just a show..." "Ja, ich habe mir noch ein paar Episoden angesehen. Immer noch sehr klischeehaft. Immer noch eine ganze Reihe langweiliger alter Stereotypen." "Ich fühle mich, als würdest Du es für mich verderben, wenn Du sowas sagst." " Ich denke, es ist eine schlechte Idee, die gesamte erste Staffel seines Animes absichtlich so kitschig und langweilig zu machen, nur damit Du die Leute mit einem "Payoff" überraschen kannst, der zur Hälfte kommt." "Was auch immer Du sagst, Mann. Ich werde weiter zusehen, aber nur weil ich an diesem Punkt schon investiert habe." "Alter ... es ist nur eine Show ... " - Horo in seinem Gespräch mit Yaku am Mittwoch - "Yeah. Watched it last night." "I saw that twist coming from a mile away." "It was obvious, dude. That doesn't even count as a "twist"." "Not...really. They were dropping hints and clues everywhere." "I'm beginning to think that we have completely different taste in anime." "Ja. Hab sie letzte Nacht gesehen." "Ich habe diese Twist von einer Meile entfernt gesehen." "Es war offensichtlich, Alter. Das zählt nicht einmal als "Twist"." "Nicht ... wirklich. Sie ließen überall Hinweise und Indizien fallen." "Ich fange an zu glauben, dass wir einen komplett unterschiedlichen Geschmack in Anime haben." - Horo in seinem Gespräch mit Yaku am Donnerstag - "Finished season 1. I have to admit, it was pretty good." "The episode where they all went to the hot springs. That one was great." "I like the bikini model. She's my favorite character." "Does the bikini model get more screen time in season 2?" "Dude, calm down. I said it's good." "Hab Staffel 1 durchgeschaut. Ich muss zugeben, es war ziemlich gut." "Die Episode, in der sie alle zu den heißen Quellen gingen. Die war großartig." "Ich mag das Bikini-Model. Sie ist mein Lieblingscharakter." "Bekommt das Bikini-Model in der zweiten Staffel mehr Bildschirmzeit?" "Alter, beruhige Dich. Ich sagte, es ist gut." - Horo in seinem Gespräch mit Yaku am Freitag - Trivia * Er wurde im 1. Juli 2018 Build hinzugefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Wortspiel aus dem japanischen Wort für "Hologramm"(ホログラム), welches horoguramu ausgesprochen wird. Galerie Horo Guramu.png|1. Porträt, vom 01. Juli 2018 HoroOutline.png|2. Porträt, vom 13. September 2018 Student_62.png|3. Porträt, vom 31. Oktober 2018 & 5. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 Horoanzug.png|4. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 HoroProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 01. Juli 2018 Build HoroProfilnew.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Streber Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klasse 3-1 Kategorie:Wissenschaftsklub